The present invention relates to a lignosulfonate based binding agent, and more particularly to a lignosulfonate based binder made by emulsification of a hydrophobe and a concentrated lignosulfonate containing material.
Lignosulfonates are known to be binding agents which facilitate briquetting and pelleting of materials. Lignosulfonates, however, are water soluble and unless reacted at greater than 200.degree. C. to modify or remove various undersired non-lignin constituents such as carbohydrates, and/or crosslinked with expensive coupling agents such as phenol formaldehyde resin, provide dried bound briquettes and pellets subject to rapid degradation by water. While various water insoluble synthetic type binders may be utilized in briquetting or pelleting materials, they cannot be economically used to bind low value commodities such as coal, road surfaces, animal feeds and the like. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low cost binder which facilitates briquetting and pelleting of materials and provides a bound form that is less susceptible to water degradation.
Certain lignosulfonates are also known to be emulsion stabilizers when utilized in relatively low concentrations such as 1% to 5% in waxes, oils and asphalt. Such emulsions, however, break when dried and upon rewetting do not provide stable emulsions.